


The party I kinda  regret going to..or not.

by dumbg0j0simp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbg0j0simp/pseuds/dumbg0j0simp
Summary: Its a Saturday night a shirabu was about to head home and relax maybe get some ice cream or something, before tendou texted something surprising. Shirabu might have regret his decision to say yes to the text.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi & Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Its a Friday night, and you know what happens on Friday? Parties stupid stupid parties. Shirabu wished he was joking when he thought to himself as he got a text from Tendou as he stopped at his front door. 

It read "HEY HEY shiraboooo! Me and Semisemi are hosting a party at his house, i'll pay you since you really don't like party lmao" He finished reading and scrunched his nose then text back "Is the whole team going to be there?" He sent the reply as he walked into his house and changed out of his school uniform. He heard a ding come from his bed then rushed over and looked at the text, it said "Oh of fucking course it'll be so chaotic!!". 

Shirabu sighed and replied "sure i'll come, i'll be over in a bit" He groaned and looked through his closet for something to wear, he came across this shirt and pants. He raised his eye brow and went to try the clothes on, the shirt was a bit skin tight but he didn't really mind. Once the male finished he went to the mirror to check it out. He stare for a while then smiled "Yeah this will do." He nodded before putting his shoes on as a certain someone crossed his mind making him blush a little. "That damn kawanishi.." He cursed to himself before walked out the door.  
#

7:30

Shirabu sighed as he parked his car and looked at the house ahead. "This is going one hell of a ride.." The male said to himself as he got out of the car and walked to the house. He smelled a faint sent of alcohol, he groaned already dreading deciding to say yes to this, but he remember that Tendou would pay him, he didn't know how much but it was but it was money so he didn't care. He knocked on the door and waited into someone answered.

Satori walked to the door and answered it "Oh look who it isssss!! Shirabuuu, come in come in!!" He invited him in, He looked around and sighed "Yeah yeah, its me, where are the others?" The male asked

Satori smirked then grabbed shirabu and walked over to the other "Look who showed up !? Shirashiraaa!!!" Satori chuckled as he looked at the other reactions 

Taichi yawned then overheard Tendou and walked back to the group, Looking over ushijima's shoulder to see the small boy. Then walked around to him. "Heyyyyy shirabu~" He smirked "I never thought that you dress up so fancy~" Taichi chuckled as he looked down at the male and his clothing. Shirabu snapped his fingers "eyes up here dumbass" He rolled his eyes.

"Oh??" Taichi chuckled as he snagged a drink from someone "And why should I hm? What are you gonna do about it?" He teased the shorter male, clearly making him upset. Shirabu rolled his eyes "I'm going to kick you, so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week" He spit out the reply angrily. 

Taichi laughed at the angered male "Your so cute when your angry shirabuuu~" He said as he walked away to fill his drink up. Shirabu followed not wanting anyone else to bother him, except, yk, taichi cause he isn't that bad but his teasing is so god damn annoying.

Shirabu wasn't really looking for where he was going and bumped into Ushijima, "sorry ab-" Before he could finish he opened his eyes and found Satori and Ushijima kissing passionately, Shirabu ran away before he witnessed to much then bumping into someone again. He sighed and looked up ready to apologize, then looked up and grimaced as he saw it was taichi smirking at him.

"Whatttt bunny, cat got your tongue?~" Taichi chuckled as he downed another bottle. Shirabu groaned as he blushed slightly "shut up! Its nothing!!"

Taichi raised his eyebrow then chuckled "huhhh? What? Are you just embarrassed that you walked into tendou's and ushijima's little session?" Taichi smiled at the shorter male.

"Of course not! I'm not- why would I be dumbass." Shirabu said lowly. "Ugh why did I even come to this dumb party ughh I regret it so much." Shirabu said to himself then felt an arm wrap around him and pull him close. The male flinched then looked at taichi. "What the fuck are you doing, you drunk bitch?" Shirabu hissed at Kawanishi. "I just wanna hug~ Is that to much to do?" Taichi said softly as he moved closer to smaller male.

He blushed then pushed the others drunk face away from his. "You reek of alcohol asshole!! Movee!" Shirabu said loud enough for kawanishi to hear. The drunk male was so drunk already that he swayed a bit and took Kenjiro's hand and held it then sighs as he fell back. 

Shirabu's eyes widened and he caught Kawanishi before he fell, cause taichi to chuckle at the other. Kenjiro rolled his eyes and pulled the other up. "Ugh I hate you sm kawanishi" Kenjiro said to himself as he turned to taichi.

He felt a hand tap his shoulder which started him, turning around quickly to see ushijima. "Oh hey cap, is it time to go?" Kenjiro hoped for a yes. "Oh, yes it is, me and Semi have to get Tendou home isn't he is passed out." Ushijima said "Oh okay I see," Shirabu replied while nodding while looking at taichi that had his eyes closed while he was still hugging the smaller male. "Shirabu, do you mind watching taichi until he's better?" Ushijima asked as Semi dragged Tendou to Ushijima to carry the lengthy boy. 

Shirabu heart dropped "M-me?!!" Shirabu questioned. "Yeah." Ushijima responded. Kenjiro sighed as he looked at taichi then nodded "Alright I will, ill call you when I get home alright?" Ushijima picked tendou up and give a thumbs up as he walked out of view. Shirabu started to walk out of the party struggling a bit but making it to his car. 'Your so heavy kawanishi..' He thought to himself before putting to drunk male in the backseat then walking around to get into the front seat to drive to his house.

Shirabu's heart was beating into his throat, thinking how he ended up being put to take care of his crush. He sighed and pulled into his driveway, stopping the car before getting out and walked over to the side where the drunk other was sleeping. 

Kenjiro dragged the male into the house and onto the couch while sighing then stood up and went to go change for his clothes into something comfortable. 

He decided to sleep on the other couch so he could hear if Kawanishi woke up, but before he did, the male wrote a note to where everything was in his house, like the bathroom. After he did that he placed it next too Kawanishi. 

He laid down on the couch as he scrolled through he's phone until his phone. 

Maybe taking care of taichi wouldn't be that bad...Maybe.


	2. Aftercare..kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight shined through kenjirou's blinds. Not really found of it but he didn't care. He looked at the time.  
> 2am  
> "Damn it" Kenjirou cursed at himself as he wasn't used to waking up so late, but was it that made him wakes up? Made he was hungry or thirsty. Then he remembered the team left him to take care of kawanishi.
> 
> That definitely would not go right. 
> 
> A hungover taichi, nope

Moonlight shined through kenjirou's blinds. Not really found of it but he didn't care. He looked at the time.

2am

"Damn it" Kenjirou cursed at himself as he wasn't used to waking up so late, but was it that made him wakes up? Maybe he was hungry or thirsty. Then he remembered the team left him to take care of kawanishi.

He looked over at the couch where the brown haired male was sleeping, to his surprise he wasn't there. Shirabu shot up from the couch and turn on the light as he searched from taichi everywhere. "Kawanishi?? Where are you??" The other called in a tired voice, suddenly a tall yet pale male emerge from the shadow of the hallways. The male had his hand over his face as he, kinda in shirabu's opinion he looked dead. "Pfft..heh you look so dead taichi" The male chuckled to himself as he looked up at the tired other. "Shut it kenjirou..." Taichi cursed sleepily as he slightly opened his eyes and swayed his way back to the couch.

Shirabu grabbed taichi arm softly, "Hey... uhm you should really lay on a soft surface so you dont have any cramps or bad headaches.." Shirabu looked down at the floor as he phrased his words to taichi. "Hmm..alright whatever you say shirabuuuu" He male slurred his words as the other place the drunken males arm around his shoulder, walking up the stairs. The small boys house was especially quiet at night, it made him feel, relaxed and at eased. The light of the moon, the breeze of the air flowing through the window and into the house. The males thoughts were interrupted by a head resting on his, He cracked a small smile as he walked into the guest bedroom of his very large house. Shirabu didn't really want a house that big, but knowing that his family, team and relatives would come over excessively, it would've been a good thing to buy a large house that would fit alot of people at a time.

Kenjirou laid taichi down on the guest bed and tucked his him, he slightly looked at the sleeping male. Never would he thought that taichi would look so, so, pretty when he slept. Shirabu shook his head and looked away as he left the bathroom door open for kawanishi, so he could access it easier. Shirabu sighed as he looked at taichi one last time before turned the light off and going back to sleep.

Hopefully tomorrow he'll get better.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soft breeze from outside touched Shirabu's cheek causing him to wake up. "Hm..." He sighed as he sat up from his twin sized bed. The male walks through the cold room. When did it get so cold? The male asked himself as put on a hoodie. Not noticing the door turning open, by the time he realized taichi was standing in his doorway, tired brownish golden eyes staring at the topless other. "morning, you slept in so i made breakfast" The other said nonchalantly. Shirabu was frozen in place, why was it that every time that happen he froze still. Maybe it was his eyes, maybe his really really cute face, mayb-. "Oi, shirabitch," He snapped the male out of his thoughts and gave him a glare "Woah woahhh there, i was kidding no need to be so uptight. Anyway you good?" Taichi asked as he lifted up his shirt and itch his side. "Yeah, could you like wait outside until I put this on?" Shirabu asked as he held the hoodie over his exposed chest. "Hm sure, come down when your finished" 

Shirabu nodded and looked down as he replayed what just happen. Why does this always happen when it's just taichi and him? Shirabu throws his shirt on and walks down the stairs to the kitchen which was filled with the smell of pancakes and tea. The brown haired male turned his head from left to right until he was face to face with kawanishi. "Woah!?" Shirabu yelped out "Watch it taichi, anyways did you make all this?" Shirabu phrased as he looked up at the male. "Yep i did, I wasn't that hard you know." The other said slyly as he pointed at the food. 

Shirabu shook his head and denied that he was impressed but it all. "Ah well, thanks i guess" He softly spoke as he walked over to the food. It all looked very delicious, the male walked over to the food and started to make his plate. Taichi smiled slightly as he thought. "Shira, after you eat do you want to play minecraft? Goshiki has been wanting me to play and i have no idea how to, soo could ya teach me?" Shirabu turned around and made his way to the table and thought. "Eh, sure i guess, I moved the console to my room. So, uh you can chill in there until i'm done or do you want to wait for me?" The male asked as he swallowed his bite. "Well," Taichi phrased as he stuffed his phone in his back pocket. "I'll wait upstairs for ya" He smiled then turned and made his way up the stairs. Shirabu stared and thought he might have been hallucinating. Did he..Did he just see taichi smile? The male felt his heart start beating faster as he thought of the other smiling at him.

After a couple of minutes the male finished and placed the plat into the sink for later cleaning. He sighed as he walked slowly up the slowly the inhales deeply to just makes his heart stop beating so much. Once he arrived into the room he saw kawanishi siting on the bed, scrolling through his phone. Shirabu turns his head away before his heart would turn on him again. The male looked through his game stash for the game. You wouldn't have known but shirabu and kenma kinda get along when it comes to video games. Shirabu pulls the game out and pushed it into the console as he sat down on the bed. "Here taichi" The male said as he slip a controller towards the other. "Thanks shira heh." 

Shirabu nodded as the game started up with the familiar soft music filling the room making the up tight male relax on the bed. "So do you know how to do the basics?" Shirabu asked as he turn his head to the other. "Oh no i dont" Taichi snickered. The brown haired male sighs and starts a new game. "Alr so come 'ere" The other placed his bandaged hands on the other hands. Shirabu's heart fluttered as he felt, for the first time, Taichi Kawanishi's hands. Soft as a bunny and warm as applepie. Shirabu found it hard to focuse on teach the other as he kept rubbing his thumb against his palm. He knew it wasn't on purpose, or was it? Taichi usually did things to tease him but he wouldn't do this. Shirabu continued to explain to the other how the basics worked and how to navigate around a world. 

After taichi got the hang of it they played for hours, until taichi yawned and rested his head on shirabu's shoulder making the other heart beat faster again. "Taichi are you still on your hangover?" The other said lowly. "Hmmm, ugh kinda, its just headaches thought.." The male looked up into the others eyes and sighed making shirabu raise his hand hesitantly before softly patting the others head. Taichi's eyes widened as he felt Shirabu's hand caress his hair. "Is this...ok??" The Kenjirou asked softly trying to hard to fact that he is flustered. "Yeah its helping, well do you mind if we cuddle?" Taichi asked the other as he scrolled through Netflix then stopped almost dropping the remote. Did he really just ask that? Did he? He wants to cuddle me? Shirabu was so deep in his thoughts again that he didn't see taichi slid over behind him,moving his arms around the small boy and rested his head on the the flustered boys shoulder. I hope he doesn't mind, Taichi thought to himself as he lifted his head up and turned it to look at shirabu. Shirabu's face always looked so soft, no matter how he tried to make it not look soft, it always was. 

Once shirabu came from his thoughts he saw taichi attached to him like a magnet. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing the once intimating, teasing kawanishi, sleeping peaceful, cuddling him nonetheless. He sighed and thought they should go out somewhere so taichi could get some fresh air, but for now he was going to rest. The male shifted from kawanishi's arms and cuddled into the others chest. 

Shirabu fell asleep in the one placed he never would've thought, Taichi's arms. It was a nice feeling to be in the arms of your crush, though he should confess soon...

Yeah soon, Shirabu says to himself as he falls asleep...

Soon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unmotivated to write lmao but im back and better!!! well- kinda lmao. But i hope you enjoy this one!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao im starting to write again lmao I hope this was good, im Definitely going to turn this into a series for sure but thank you so much for reading! I love you all stay safe and healthy!!! <3


End file.
